Waterboy
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Arthur é o capitão do time de futebol do colégio e graças a ele sua equipe está se formando invicta. Na festa de comemoração, entretanto, como forma de zombaria, um dos integrantes do time resolve presenteá-lo com o Water Boy.


**Resumo:** Arthur é o capitão do time de futebol do colégio e, graças a ele, sua equipe está se formando invicta. Na festa de comemoração, entretanto, como forma de zombaria, um dos integrantes do time resolve presenteá-lo com o Water Boy.

 **Notas:** esta fic se ambienta nos EUA e se baseia na imagem da capa, de medievaltwinks. Já existe uma fic em inglês baseada nesta imagem (ou talvez a imagem seja baseada na fic, não tenho certeza), mas o Matthew e eu estávamos falando a respeito da fanart e... bem, deu no que deu (é sempre culpa do Matt, o que posso fazer se ele não para de plotar e ainda fica me forçando a escrever? XD).

 **Avisos:** xingamentos, bullying, crossdressing, Valiant!bully, Merlin!cheerleader, Arthur!tímido.

 **Waterboy**

Merlin sabia que se arrependeria de ter ido àquela festa. Em primeiro lugar, ele não fora convidado. Em segundo, a maior parte dos _bullies_ do colégio estaria presente - ou melhor, eram os convidados de honra, já que faziam parte do time de futebol da escola e a festa era justamente para celebrar a vitória do time no campeonato intermunicipal. Em terceiro, ele devia ter adivinhado que seria abandonado por Gwen logo nos primeiros minutos.

"Tem certeza que não se importa?" Gwen perguntou, parecendo ansiosa e temerosa ao mesmo tempo.

"Claro que não" Merlin fingiu desdenhar, encolhendo os ombros. Então se aproximou para sussurrar no ouvido dela. "Deixa de ser boba, Gwen, não foi por isso que você veio?" ele fez um gesto com o queixo em direção a Du Lac, um dos jogadores por quem Gwen tinha uma queda desde o início do colegial.

Lancelot Du Lac se formaria em menos de um mês e parecia ter finalmente notado que ela existia. Merlin suspeitava que ele a convidaria para o baile até o final daquela noite. Afinal, por que outro motivo ele a teria chamado para aquela festa?

"Sim, mas..." Gwen olhou em direção a Du Lac, que levantou as sobrancelhas em expectativa. Ela sorriu timidamente, mas então seu olhar tornou a ficar sério quando ela voltou-se para Merlin novamente, imitando seu tom sussurrado. "Eu insisti que você viesse para que eu não tivesse que ficar sozinha! Agora não posso simplesmente abandonar você-"

"Deixa de bobagens, Gwen" Merlin interrompeu-a, girando os olhos. "Vou ficar bem. Aliás, acho que vi Freya em algum lugar" ele mentiu. Freya desprezava aquele tipo de festa e não teria vindo nem mesmo arrastada.

"Sério?" Gwen pareceu mais esperançosa depois disso. "Bem, está bem. Mas me avise quando quiser ir embora, ok?"

"Claro" Merlin assegurou e sorriu para a amiga quando ela apertou sua mão finalmente se permitindo um sorriso empolgado.

"Deseje-me sorte."

"Pelo que estou vendo, você não vai precisar de sorte" Merlin falou depois de outra espiada para o olhar apaixonado de Du Lac.

Gwen dispensou seu comentário com um rolar de olhos, mas afastou-se, aceitando a mão estendida de Lance e acompanhando-o para a pista de dança improvisada.

Merlin ficou ainda um tempo parado ali, o sorriso congelado no rosto já que Gwen não parava de olhar para trás para se certificar de que ele estava bem. Quando ela finalmente fixou sua atenção totalmente em Du Lac, Merlin deu as costas para a amiga e saiu de fininho.

Ele planejava rumar direto para a porta e ir embora. Se pelo menos ele se lembrasse por onde havia entrado. Aquela casa era enorme! Já passara por três ambientes diferentes e não havia sinal do hall de entrada ainda! Estava começando a ficar ligeiramente sem fôlego quando desviou de mais um casal se amassando perto de uma escadaria e esbarrou no braço de um garoto, derrubando parte da sua bebida.

"Ei, olha por onde anda, garoto!"

"Desculpa!" Merlin murmurou, afastando-se o mais rápido possível, sem se atrever a olhar nos olhos do rapaz.

Ele entrou na primeira porta que encontrou e parou de súbito ao ver o restante do time de futebol reunido ao redor de uma mesa redonda gritando incentivos enquanto dois deles viravam canecas absurdamente grandes de cerveja no que parecia ser uma competição. Arthur Pendragon era um deles. Felizmente, ele estava ocupado demais tentando acabar com o conteúdo da sua caneca para notar Merlin ali parado, encarando parte do líquido escorrer pela lateral do seu pescoço.

"Vai! Vai! Vai! Vai! Vai! Vai!" os outros gritavam cada vez mais alto até que Pendragon tossiu e abaixou a caneca parecendo meio engasgado, pelo que recebeu alguns tapas nas costas dos amigos.

O outro competidor, Gwaine Trevor, continuou por mais alguns segundos até terminar sua caneca, recebendo vivas dos amigos.

A algazarra fez com que Merlin despertasse de seu torpor, virando-se para sair por onde viera, o coração aos pulos. Tudo bem que nem todos os integrantes do time eram tão mal assim. Du Lac era bastante gentil e educado. Trevor costumava fazer piadinhas com Merlin também, mas de uma maneira menos humilhante e mais amigável. Pendragon, por outro lado...

Ele não era exatamente _maldoso_ com Merlin. Na verdade, Pendragon mal dirigia uma palavra a Merlin - nem mesmo um 'obrigado' quando Merlin entregava uma garrafa de água fresquinha para ele durante o intervalo dos jogos. Mas ele certamente era um riquinho metido a besta - quero dizer, olha só para aquela _casa_! - e não fazia nada para impedir os outros integrantes do time de tirarem sarro de Merlin. E se alguém podia fazer algo a respeito, esse alguém era Pendragon. Por isso Merlin estava determinado a evitar todo e qualquer jogador, se pudesse evitar.

Merlin não conseguiu ir muito longe, no entanto, antes de trombar em alguém.

"Desculpa!" ele já foi falando automaticamente, mas seu coração parou ao reconhecer o uniforme do time esticado sobre o peito largo à sua frente.

"Waterboy!" Merlin reconheceu a voz de Valiant Peterson antes que pudesse levantar os olhos arregalados para o rapaz. "Que bom vê-lo por aqui."

"Porra" Merlin murmurou sob a respiração e o sorriso de Valiant se alargou.

.M.

Arthur saiu de perto de Percy antes que ele quebrasse uma das suas costelas de tanto bater em suas costas.

"Estou bem, estou bem" ele garantiu, levantando as mãos para o alto.

Percy sorriu de lado e foi cumprimentar Gwaine pela vitória com um aperto no antebraço.

"Foi uma boa competição" Gwaine admitiu, estendendo a mão para Arthur em seguida, que apertou seu antebraço naquele gesto que havia se tornado uma coisa de irmãos entre eles. Arthur não sentiria falta do colégio - na verdade, mal via a hora de sumir dali -, mas seria uma pena se separar de alguns dos seus amigos. "Mas é claro que ninguém é páreo para mim. Nem mesmo você, Princesa."

Arthur abriu a boca para retrucar quando ouviu uma voz feminina que fez com que seus músculos se retesassem instantaneamente.

"Bem, ele tinha que ser ruim em alguma coisa, não é mesmo?" disse Vivian, pendurando-se no braço de Arthur.

"Er" Arthur falou, sentindo o rosto corar conforme se desvencilhava dela e segurava o colarinho da camiseta do time mais afastado do corpo. "Com licença. Estou todo molhado de cerveja. Acho melhor..."

"Eu não me importo" Vivian assegurou, tornando a se pendurar nele e - para completa mortificação de Arthur - cheirando sua camisa antes de piscar para ele. "Eu gosto."

"É isso aí, garoto!" Arthur teve que afastar o rosto para evitar qualquer toque acidental quando Elyan bateu em suas costas, empurrando-o para frente.

"Se deu bem, hein?" disse Gwaine, piscando para ele.

Arthur iria matá-los.

Felizmente, naquele momento ouviu-se o som de algo se estilhaçando e Arthur aproveitou a distração momentânea da garota para se afastar.

"É melhor eu dar uma olhada, senão meu pai vai me matar" ele explicou, já se afastando.

Aparentemente, alguém conseguira quebrar o lustre da sala de música, mas Arthur duvidava que seu pai se importaria com aquilo. Na verdade, fora Uther Pendragon quem insistira que Arthur chamasse os amigos para comemorarem em casa, já que estaria viajando a trabalho durante todo o fim de semana. Ele vivia insistindo para que Arthur agisse mais como um garoto popular da idade dele e menos como um nerd.

Morgana provavelmente ficaria furiosa, já que aquele era seu local favorito da casa, mas ela permaneceria em Cambridge aquele fim de semana e, com um pouco de sorte, alguém removeria os cacos de vidro do piano antes que ela sequer desconfiasse.

Arthur instruiu que todos deixassem o local e não tocassem na comida - agora cheia de estilhaços de vidro - e trancou as pesadas portas do aposento. Quando ele passou pela escadaria que levava ao segundo andar - e à segurança e sossego do seu quarto -, algumas garotas provavelmente pensaram que ele estava olhando para elas, pois deram risadinhas e acenaram em sua direção.

Com um sorriso sem jeito, Arthur acenou de volta e apressou-se em se afastar. Determinado a evitar Vivian a todo custo, Arthur marchou em meio à multidão de pessoas conhecidas e desconhecidas em direção à cozinha. Antes que chegasse até lá, no entanto, ouviu alguém chamá-lo num tom acima da música alta vinda da ala oeste da mansão.

"Ei, Capitão!" Arthur virou-se automaticamente antes de registrar de quem se tratava e então se arrependeu no instante seguinte ao ver Valiant vindo em sua direção com um sorriso desagradável no rosto.

Não que o garoto soubesse sorrir de outra maneira.

Valiant era um excelente jogador, mas era uma pessoa difícil de lidar. Ele não tinha muito perfil para trabalhar em equipe e o fato de ele não ter ido com a cara de Arthur desde a primeira vez em que se viram também não ajudava. Valiant tampouco fazia questão de esconder que desprezava o capitão do time e ressentia o fato de que Arthur era adorado pelo restante da escola. O garoto era um dos motivos pelos quais Arthur não sentiria falta do colégio, na verdade.

"Que foi, Valiant?" Arthur perguntou, cruzando os braços em frente ao tronco e repetindo para si mesmo que dentro de pouco tempo ele não teria mais que aturar o garoto.

"Só queria prestar um último agradecimento ao nosso Capitão" Valiant falou, batendo palmas para atrair a atenção das pessoas ao redor. "Três anos no time do colégio, dois como capitão do time, sendo que não perdemos nenhum jogo durante todo esse tempo. É claro que não teríamos conseguido sem um líder tão dedicado como você. Tão devotado, na verdade, que nem sequer tinha tempo para se divertir como o restante de nós, pobres mortais" conforme ele falava, as conversas ao redor se silenciavam e as pessoas começavam a vir das outras salas para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Na verdade" Valiant continuou, fingindo considerar algo. "Em todos esses anos, não me lembro de ter visto você com nenhuma garota, mesmo nas festas em que você se dava ao trabalho de comparecer. E não foi por falta de candidatas. A pobre Vivian que o diga, não é mesmo Vivian?"

Seguiram-se algumas risadas e as pessoas se voltaram para um grupo que acabara de entrar. Arthur fez o mesmo, encontrando uma Vivian confusa olhando ao redor.

"Que foi que você disse, Peterson?" ela perguntou, ressabiada.

"Eu estava me lembrando de todas as vezes que você se insinuou para o nosso Capitão aqui" Valiant aproximou-se de Arthur, passando um braço ao redor dos seus ombros, adorando cada segundo da atenção que havia conseguido para si enquanto Arthur se sentia cada vez menos confortável pelo mesmo motivo. "Algumas pessoas dizem que você estava disposta até a dormir com o treinador para conseguir entrar para a torcida, só para atrair a atenção de Pendragon!"

As pessoas riram com mais vontade agora e Vivian pareceu chocada por um momento antes de fazer um gesto rude.

"Vá à merda, Valiant" ela gritou ao mesmo tempo em que Arthur voltava-se para o colega de time com o cenho franzido.

"Valiant" ele disse em tom de aviso.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou Leon quando ele e os demais integrantes do time se aproximaram, porém Valiant os ignorou.

"Bem, independente de como você conseguiu entrar para a torcida, Vivian, sabemos que seu plano não funcionou, não é mesmo? Ou será que Pendragon resolveu convidar você para o baile nos últimos minutos?" Valiant perguntou, ao que Vivian cruzou os braços, fumegando e Arthur sentiu o próprio rosto corar de embaraço. "Foi o que imaginei.Por isso pensei que talvez o nosso Capitão preferisse outro tipo de atenção e resolvi dar uma ajudinha para ele."

"Valiant, que diabos-" Arthur começou a perguntar, mas então Valiant assobiou chamando alguém.

"Pessoal, tragam o presente do Capitão!"

Houve uma pequena comoção perto da porta do banheiro de visitas e as pessoas abriram passagem para alguns garotos da gangue de Valiant que por sua vez empurravam...

A princípio, Arthur pensou que fosse uma garota – uma das amigas de Vivian, da torcida –, mas então seu queixo caiu. Ele reconheceu Merlin, um garoto do primeiro colegial encarregado de distribuir garrafas d'água para os atletas durante as partidas e treinos, vestindo um uniforme de _cheerleader_.

"Me solta!" o garoto se debatia, tentando se livrar dos outros rapazes, porém sem resultado. Ele foi arrastado até a beira do círculo que havia se formado ao redor de Arthur e Valiant e então um dos rapazes que o segurava pelo braço empurrou-o em direção ao centro do círculo...

Direto para os braços de Arthur, que segurou-o pelos ombros num movimento reflexivo antes que eles colidissem. Merlin parou de se debater por um momento ao encará-lo nos olhos, a boca semiaberta em espanto por uma fração de segundo eterna.

No momento seguinte, no entanto, seus olhos se endureceram e ele deu um passo para trás, desvencilhando-se das mãos de Arthur com uma sacudida e girando ao redor de si mesmo, provavelmente para procurar por uma brecha na multidão para que pudesse escapar.

"Mas o que significa isso?" foi Gwaine quem perguntou, já que Arthur tinha perdido a voz quando Merlin virou-se de costas para ele.

A saia que ele usava era bastante curta, esvoaçando conforme ele se movia e mostrando ainda mais suas coxas – masculinas, brancas e cobertas de pelos escuros –, mas não era isso que fizera com que Arthur perdesse a fala e sim o fato de que alguém havia amarrado os pulsos do garoto bem firme às suas costas, o que explicava porque ele não conseguira se equilibrar antes.

"Ei, esse é meu uniforme!" Vivian exclamou, ultrajada. E, de fato, o número dez estava gravado em vermelho nas costas do top. O número de Arthur, que Vivian fizera questão de solicitar especialmente em seu uniforme.

"Fica bem melhor nele!" alguém gritou, ao que várias pessoas riram.

Arthur sentiu algo encostar-se à parte posterior dos seus joelhos e não teve tempo para reagir antes que Valiant o empurrasse. Arthur caiu sentado numa cadeira e, no instante seguinte, Merlin estava tropeçando para frente, em sua direção. Novamente, Arthur agiu instintivamente ao ampará-lo e de alguma forma acabou com Merlin sentado em suas coxas, uma perna de cada lado. A camiseta do uniforme de torcida estava esticada sobre seus ombros, uma vez que Vivian tinha os ombros bem mais estreitos que os dele. O peito do garoto se expandia e se contraía rapidamente conforme ele respirava. A roupa também deixava boa parte do seu abdome à mostra, expondo um caminho de pelos desde o umbigo até o cós da saia de pregas.

"Gosta do que vê, Capitão?" Valiant perguntou e só então Arthur percebeu que estivera encarando. Ele largou os braços de Merlin, fechou a boca com um estalo e olhou para cima, surpreendendo o olhar assustado do garoto.

Merlin desviou os olhos, o rosto afogueado de humilhação conforme as pessoas riram mais alto.

"Você ficou maluco?" Gwaine disse e Arthur sentiu uma onda de gratidão pelo amigo quando ele deu um passo para dentro do círculo ao confrontar Valiant.

"Bem, só estou fazendo um favor para ambos, de verdade" Valiant dizia enquanto isso. "É óbvio que, quando Emrys pediu ao treinador para ajudar o time de alguma maneira – já que ele não presta para jogar mesmo – ele esperava algo melhor do que ser designado como Water Boy. Pois bem, acabamos de promovê-lo a líder de torcida no lugar da Vivian. Tenho certeza que Vivian não se importaria em doar o uniforme para ele, agora que está se formando!"

"Não acredito nisso!" Gwaine exclamou diante das gargalhadas que se seguiram. Ele dirigiu-se então à plateia. "Do que é que vocês estão rindo? Isso não é nem uma brincadeira de mau gosto, isso é _ridículo_! Valiant _amarrou_ Merlin! Não é possível que vocês não vejam o quanto isso é _errado_!"

"Ele está gostando!" alguém disse.

"É mesmo! Ele nem está tentando se levantar!" outra pessoa disse e, como que instigado pelo comentário, Merlin fez força com as pernas para se levantar, mas acabou perdendo o apoio dos pés e caindo para frente. Arthur soltou um grunhido ao ter seu nariz esmagado contra o peito de Merlin – "Beija o Capitão! Beija! Beija!" – ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto desabava pesadamente em suas coxas. Arthur segurou-lhe os braços mais uma vez para tentar equilibrá-lo apenas para vê-lo se sacudir para longe do seu toque conforme ele se virava para xingar um rapaz que fizera menção de cutucá-lo como quem provoca um animal.

"-na sua mãe, seu filho da puta!" a voz alta e grossa de Merlin chocou Arthur por um momento, mais do que a lista de palavrões que ele desfilou.

Pelo canto do olho, Arthur viu Percy e Leon se colocarem entre o agressor e Merlin protetoramente. No instante seguinte, Elyan ajudou Merlin a se levantar e Arthur respirou aliviado – os ossos do garoto eram bastante pronunciados e cutucavam dolorosamente sua coxa conforme ele se debatia.

"Ei, você está bem?" Elyan perguntou, encarando o garoto nos olhos numa tentativa de tranquilizá-lo, mas Merlin cambaleou para trás, para longe do seu toque. "Calma! Calma!"

"-que você tem na cabeça, Valiant?" Gwaine ainda discutia com Valiant enquanto Percy se aproximava, pronto para se colocar entre eles ao menor sinal de perigo.

"Talvez seja melhor levar Merlin daqui" Leon sugeriu quando Arthur se levantou, ainda um pouco atordoado. A multidão começava a se fechar ao redor deles, os ânimos cada vez mais alterados.

"Deixa comigo" Arthur assentiu e aproximou-se do garoto, que ainda relutava em deixar Elyan tocá-lo para desamarrar o nó em suas mãos. Após um olhar avaliador ao redor e uma breve hesitação, Arthur aproximou-se se Merlin com determinação.

"-longe de mim!" o garoto gritava. "Onde diabos está Gwen? GWEN!"

"Sinto muito por isso" Arthur murmurou e assistiu quando os olhos do garoto se arregalaram um segundo antes de Arthur jogá-lo sobre o ombro, segurando-o firmemente pelas coxas e abrindo passagem pela multidão até as escadas. O fato de Merlin espernear e se contorcer ajudava a fazer com que as pessoas saíssem do caminho, mas Arthur não pôde deixar de notar como algumas delas gritavam vivas e encorajamentos para ele conforme levava um relutante Merlin para o andar superior.

"-babaca arrogante! Me põe no chão AGORA ou eu-"

Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Ora, cale a boca" Arthur falou sob a respiração quando alcançaram seu quarto, ao que o garoto interrompeu-se para puxar o ar, surpreso.

Então ele voltou a espernear em seguida.

"Ora, seu brutamontes idiota-"

"Quer para de se debater?" Arthur segurou-lhe as coxas com uma só mão, seus dedos se enterraram na carne dele para mantê-lo no lugar enquanto pescava a chave do quarto de dentro do bolso da calça. "Você é mais pesado do que parece."

"Então por que você não ME COLOCA NO CHÃO SEU..."

Arthur girou a chave na fechadura e empurrou-a, colocando Merlin no chão em seguida com um grunhido.

"Pronto!" ele falou, virando-se para fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si, massageando o próprio pescoço onde Merlin o havia acertado com o cotovelo. "Agora, se você calar a boca por um momento..." ele interrompeu-se ao se virar.

Merlin havia se afastado de costas sem deixar de encará-lo com um misto de desconfiança e ódio até trombar com as costas na parede oposta do aposento. Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo.

Agora Merlin estava com medo _dele_. Ótimo.

"Olha" Arthur começou, espalmando as mãos em frente ao corpo enquanto dava alguns passos tentativos em direção ao garoto. "Eu só quero-"

"FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!" Merlin gritou, se encolhendo ainda mais contra a parede e Arthur congelou, dessa vez com uma expressão irritada.

"Está bem!" ele concedeu. "Fique amarrado então, se é isso que você quer!"

Arthur virou-se para o próprio guarda-roupa e foi tirando a camisa enquanto caminhava até lá.

"O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!" Merlin perguntou, a voz ligeiramente mais aguda.

"Estou trocando de roupa, está bem?" Arthur falou, sem virar para ele. "Honestamente... Estou fedendo a cerveja!" ele jogou a camiseta suja no chão e pegou uma limpa, virando-se de frente para o garoto enquanto vestia.

Merlin tinha o cenho franzido, a respiração ainda alterada, os olhos estreitados subindo e descendo rapidamente pelo corpo de Arthur conforme o avaliava. Arthur fez o mesmo. O top de Merlin tinha se levantado ainda mais no corpo dele enquanto ele se debatia, agora mostrando boa parte do seu estômago. Ele também tinha perdido os tênis no caminho para o quarto e permanecia apenas com as meias. Arthur fechou as portas do guarda-roupa atrás de si lentamente, cuidando para não fazer nenhum movimento brusco.

"Sei que você não confia em mim agora..." Arthur tentou novamente, ao que o garoto fez um ruído sarcástico. Arthur suspirou. "Eu não devia ter carregado você aqui para cima desse jeito, mas as coisas estavam ficando feias lá em baixo e eu tinha que tirar você de lá o mais rápido possível. Sinto muito, sinto muito _mesmo_ pelo que Valiant fez com você. Ele é um bastardo escroto e eu me arrependo até o último fio de cabelo por ter convidado ele para minha casa" Arthur parou por um momento ao ver os olhos de Merlin baixando para seus punhos – que Arthur havia fechado sem que percebesse –, e obrigou-se a relaxar as mãos novamente.

Os olhos de Merlin tornaram a se fixar em seu rosto, dessa vez com um toque de curiosidade em sua expressão. Arthur respirou fundo, resistindo ao impulso de se aproximar.

"Olha... Tenho que ir lá embaixo checar como estão as coisas, mas não quero deixar você aqui sozinho amarrado, está bem? Posso desamarrar suas mãos?"

Merlin considerou-o por alguns longos segundos antes de desviar os olhos, assentindo curtamente.

"Ok" Arthur respirou aliviado. Ele caminhou lentamente até Merlin, que virou-se de lado na parede para que Arthur pudesse alcançar suas mãos. "Vou tocar em você agora" Arthur avisou antes de começar a tentar desfazer o nó o mais delicadamente possível.

Merlin encostou a testa na parede conforme soltava o ar dos pulmões em derrota. Arthur tentou não olhar para o pedaço de pele exposta na base das costas do garoto ou aspirar o cheiro de suor que emanava dele, mas era difícil não reparar. O nó mostrou-se mais complicado do que parecia e Arthur xingou baixinho quando Merlin se encolheu diante do roçar da corda eu seus pulsos já bastante avermelhados.

"Maldição" Arthur olhou ao redor tentando se lembrar se havia alguma tesoura ou faca disponível, mas mesmo se tivesse talvez não fosse uma boa ideia segurar uma arma em potencial perto de Merlin no momento. Agindo por impulso, Arthur ajoelhou-se atrás do garoto.

"O-O que você está fazendo?" Merlin gaguejou, tentando se virar, mas Arthur segurou-o no lugar.

"Só um instante" ele falou e protegeu a pele do pulso de Merlin enfiando dois dedos por baixo da corda apertada antes de morder o nó e puxar com força, agora que não tinha que se preocupar em machucá-lo. Merlin soltou uma exclamação, e deu um passo para frente para não perder o equilíbrio – a saia esvoaçou levemente com o movimento súbito – quando Arthur puxou novamente e dessa vez o nó cedeu um pouco.

"Pronto" Arthur anunciou ao terminar de puxar a corda com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas e se levantar, dando um passo para trás enquanto Merlin se virava de frente para ele novamente, alisando a pele machucada assim que se livrou das amarras.

"Obrigado" Merlin murmurou sob a respiração, seus olhos fixos nos pés de Arthur. Em seguida ele puxou o top do uniforme de forma o cobrir-se o máximo que a roupa apertada permitia antes de cruzar os braços em frente ao abdome.

Arthur limpou a garganta e passou uma mão pelos cabelos conforme dava outro passo para trás.

"Bem" ele limpou a garganta novamente. "Vou dar uma olhada lá embaixo. Acho melhor você ficar aqui, por enquanto. Pelo menos até as cosias se acalmarem" ele deu as costas para o garoto, rumando para a porta. "Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Arthur perguntou antes de sair.

Merlin balançou a cabeça, mas então pareceu mudar de ideia.

"Minhas roupas" Merlin falou, ainda evitando encará-lo. "E meu celular. Devem ter ficado no banheiro, lá embaixo."

"Claro" Arthur assentiu e tamborilou no batente. "Você pode trancar a porta, se quiser. Eu bato quando voltar."

Arthur saiu sem esperar por uma resposta, fechando a porta atrás de si e apoiando-se nela com um suspiro, o coração acelerado no peito. De todas as vezes que fantasiara com Merlin em seu quarto, nunca imaginara que pudesse ser desse jeito.

Arthur olhou ao redor no corredor para se certificar de que não havia ninguém à espreita antes de refazer o caminho de volta para a festa, recolhendo os tênis de Merlin ao passar por eles e colocando-os seguramente num canto do corredor. A algazarra foi aumentando conforme ele se aproximava da escadaria e Arthur logo percebeu que a comoção havia se deslocado para o hall de entrada conforme seus amigos tentavam expulsar os encrenqueiros da festa.

Assim que Arthur apontou no alto da escadaria, entretanto, um dos amigos de Valiant reparou na camiseta que ele havia acabado de trocar.

"Esse aí não perde tempo mesmo, hein?" o rapaz gritou, chamando a atenção dos demais para Arthur.

"É assim que se faz!" outro comemorou.

"Ei, Capitão" Arthur ouviu Valiant dizer, subindo alguns degraus em sua direção. "Você bem que podia tirar algumas fotos pra gente mostrar na formatura, não é mesmo? Melhores recordações da tur-"

Valiant foi impedido de continuar quando o punho de Arthur colidiu com a mandíbula dele.

"Ouch!" foi Arthur quem disse, sacudindo o próprio punho em seguida. A dor valeu a pena, no entanto, ao ver Valiant ser carregado para fora pelos seus amigos enquanto segurava o próprio rosto com uma expressão de dor.

"Tudo bem, todo mundo para fora!" Leon falou, colocando a mão em concha sobre a boca para ser ouvido em meio ao burburinho. "A festa acabou! Todo mundo para FORA!"

Seguiu-se uma porção de vaias e reclamações, porém o pessoal começou a rumar para a saída quando a música teve um fim abrupto e Arthur finalmente se permitiu relaxar. O que seria dele sem seus amigos?

"Você devia colocar gelo aí" Percy sugeriu ao se aproximar.

"Estou bem" Arthur endireitou-se, abrindo e fechando a mão algumas vezes antes de assentir curtamente. "Obrigado."

"Como está Merlin?" Gwaine perguntou, postando-se do outro lado de Arthur.

"Assustado" Arthur admitiu, sentindo a raiva invadi-lo novamente.

"Esse filho da puta do Valiant precisa aprender uma lição" Gwaine concordou. "Mas o que é dele está guardado."

"Pode deixar que a gente cuida disso aqui" Percy falou, gesticulando para a bagunça de pessoas se movimentando em direção à saída, largando copos e garrafas pelo caminho.

"Avise se precisar de algo" Gwaine apertou seu braço ao se afastar e eles sumiram antes que Arthur pudesse agradecer.

Com um último olhar em direção ao banheiro – aparentemente, alguém tinha vomitado na entrada, mas aquilo não impedia as pessoas de fazerem fila para usar –, Arthur deu meia-volta e tornou a subir, pegando os tênis de Merlin no caminho. Ele bateu na porta do próprio quarto antes de testar a fechadura, mas encontrou-a destrancada.

"Sinto muito, não consegui-" Arthur começou a dizer, mas interrompeu-se ao ver Merlin limpando o rosto apressadamente, tentando esconder o fato de que estivera chorando. "Merda."

Merlin tinha se sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas na beirada da cama e as pernas encolhidas junto ao corpo. Ele evitou olhar para Arthur, fungando e xingando enquanto se apressava para ficar de pé. Arthur desviou os olhos ao ter um vislumbre da cueca do garoto conforme ele se movia.

"Você conseguiu pegar minhas roupas?" Merlin perguntou, erguendo o queixo como se o desafiasse a comentar sobre suas lágrimas.

"Não consegui, sinto muito" Arthur admitiu, colocando os tênis no chão e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, ainda sem se afastar da porta. "Você pode vestir as minhas, se quiser."

Os lábios de Merlin tremeram e ele pressionou-os um contra o outro, assentindo. Ele resistiu por alguns segundos conforme seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas novamente, mas então soltou um soluço, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e deixando-se cair sentado na cama de Arthur, a saia esvoaçando conforme ele o fazia.

"Meu Deus, sou t-tão estúpido!" os ombros de Merlin se sacudiram conforme ele soluçava.

Arthur arregalou os olhos, olhando ao redor como se esperasse encontrar as instruções de como agir naquela situação em algum lugar do seu quarto. Seus olhos se fixaram no frigobar debaixo da televisão e ele caminhou até lá mecanicamente, ignorando o choro do garoto por um momento para ganhar tempo. Ele pegou um lenço de pano na gaveta da cômoda e colocou alguns cubos de gelo sobre o pano, embrulhando-os em seguida e pressionando-os com cuidado sobre os nós da mão que ainda latejava de dor.

"Merda" Arthur repetiu diante de um soluço particularmente alto do garoto e hesitou por um momento antes de se aproximar de Merlin, sentando-se ao seu lado, porém mantendo uma distância respeitosa entre eles.

Arthur ficou sentado rigidamente por um momento, concentrando-se na queimação do gelo em sua pele até que ela ficasse dormente. Aquilo fez com que se acalmasse um pouco e ele soltou o ar lentamente pelo nariz, tentando ser racional.

"Você não é estúpido" Arthur disse, convicto. Na verdade, achava que Merlin tinha sido bastante corajoso, diante de tudo que acontecera, mas preferia não ter que lidar com o choro de ninguém no momento.

"Nunca fui tão humilhado em t-toda minha vida!" Merlin limpou as lágrimas dos olhos furiosamente.

Arthur não fazia ideia de como lidar com aquilo. Tendo crescido sem uma mãe e com Morgana como irmã, não estava acostumado a ver pessoas chorando e muito menos sabia como confortá-las. Pensou em colocar as mãos nas costas do garoto, mas não sabia o que devia fazer depois. Fazer círculos ou dar tapinhas? Devia dizer palavras tranquilizadoras? Quais palavras? Em vez de tentar descobrir, entretanto, ele disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente.

"Bem, não sei se faz alguma diferença, mas... Acho que você está bastante bonito" ele tentou soar brincalhão, mas arrependeu-se quando Merlin voltou-se para encará-lo, assustado.

Arthur retirou o gelo dos dedos agora ligeiramente dormentes, colocando as mãos seguramente sobre o colo e desviando os olhos, envergonhado.

"Er..." ele começou, sem saber o que dizer em seguida.

Merlin ficou em silêncio e tudo que Arthur conseguia pensar era que pelo menos o choque fizera com que o garoto parasse de chorar.

Então Merlin começou a rir.

"Essa foi boa" ele falou, o colchão se balançando conforme ele ria e fungava, limpando o rosto na camiseta do uniforme.

Arthur forçou um sorriso, ainda que não estivesse brincando quando dissera aquilo. Ele provavelmente deveria pegar uma roupa para Merlin vestir, mas estava relutante em fazê-lo.

"Como estão as coisas lá embaixo?" Merlin perguntou, voltando a ficar sério.

"Caóticas" Arthur falou, aliviado pela mudança de assunto.

"Eu machuquei você?" Merlin soou preocupado, apontando para a mão de Arthur.

"Ah, não, não" Arthur tornou a aplicar o gelo sobre os nós dos dedos, ainda evitando encará-lo. "Eu... dei um soco em alguém."

"Valiant?" Merlin perguntou após uma breve pausa e Arthur assentiu, sentindo certa satisfação ao notar a admiração na voz do garoto. "Não acredito! Cara, eu daria tudo para ter visto a cara dele. Pelo estado que ficou a sua mão, ele não deve ter ficado nada bonito. O que ele fez? Ele revidou?"

Arthur meneou a cabeça, desconcertado diante do olhar perscrutador de Merlin.

"Os rapazes carregaram ele para fora. Eles estão cuidando de tudo, mandando o pessoal para casa."

"Mas e a festa?" Merlin franziu o cenho e Arthur deu de ombros.

"Acabou."

"Ah, meu Deus! Gwen!" Merlin exclamou de repente, com um pulo que balançou o colchão. "Eu devia avisá-la! Por acaso você viu Du Lac? Ela estava com ele..."

"Não vi, mas posso mandar uma mensagem para ele, se você quiser" Arthur ofereceu, já sacando o celular do bolso. "Posso pedir para ele avisar sua amiga que você está aqui comigo."

"Obrigado" Merlin relaxou novamente, voltando a se endireitar na cama.

Arthur digitou a mensagem rapidamente, tentando não pensar muito no fato de que suas coxas estavam se tocando agora.

"Pronto" Arthur jogou o celular ao seu lado, sobre a cama.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo e Arthur estava reunindo coragem para se levantar com a desculpa de pegar roupas para Merlin quando o garoto voltou-se para ele novamente.

"Sabe... Eu não tinha parado para pensar sobre isso, mas... Nunca vi você com nenhuma garota. Além de Vivian Olafson, claro, mas... Pensei que vocês estavam... você sabe..."

"É..." Arthur engoliu em seco.

"Você não estava falando sério, estava?" Merlin esbarrou em seu ombro e Arthur levantou os olhos para encontrar a expressão curiosa do outro com um questionamento mudo. "Sobre achar que eu estou..." ele gesticulou para a própria vestimenta como se aquilo concluísse sua fala.

"Um..." Arthur encarou a própria mão, colocando o gelo no chão para não arriscar uma queimadura.

"Pendragon?" Merlin chamou quase delicadamente.

"Arthur" ele disse, ainda evitando encará-lo. "Me chame de Arthur."

"Arthur" Merlin chamou novamente e Arthur encarou-o.

Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver o rosto de Merlin tão perto. Não tinha reparado no quão próximo eles realmente estavam. O canto da boca de Merlin se repuxou minimamente para cima antes que ele se inclinasse para frente e Arthur encontrou-o no meio do caminho num movimento impulsivo.

Seus lábios apenas se tocaram levemente – os de Merlin eram suaves e macios como Arthur jamais poderia ter imaginado em suas fantasias – antes que Merlin se afastasse um pouco e Arthur fez o mesmo, ainda que relutante.

Merlin sorriu de lado e mordeu o lábio inferior e Arthur desviou os olhos novamente, sem jeito. Tinha certeza que Merlin podia ouvir o martelar do seu coração e aquilo fazia com que Arthur se sentisse ainda mais consciente do próprio nervosismo.

Então Merlin começou a rir, colocando uma mão em frente à boca e Arthur se remexeu, incomodado.

"Que foi?" Arthur perguntou, imaginando se tinha feito algo errado.

"Nada!" Merlin esforçou-se para ficar sério novamente. "Só não estou acreditando nisso tudo. Acho que estou em choque ou algo parecido. Quero dizer, esta noite está sendo totalmente estranha e... e... inesperada."

"É, para mim também" Arthur admitiu, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado.

"Quero dizer, eu nunca achei que algum dia beijaria um atleta. Que dirá o Capitão do time da escola!"

"Bem" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Eu já estava pensando que nunca beijaria ninguém, então..."

"Espera... O quê?" os olhos de Merlin quase saíram para fora das órbitas. "Você está de brincadeira, certo?"

Arthur coçou entre as omoplatas, negando com um curto menear de cabeça.

"Você nunca tinha beijado ninguém?" Merlin perguntou, abobalhado. "Cara, você é o garoto mais popular da escola! Quero dizer, até eu que sou o maior nerd do meu ano já beijei alguém e você..."

Aquilo fez com que Arthur fechasse a cara, no entanto, tentando não imaginar Merlin beijando outro garoto. Podia apostar que era aquele garoto sardento e desbocado que costumava andar com Merlin. William-alguma-coisa.

"Ei" Merlin tocou seu braço delicadamente. "Tudo bem, não é o fim do mundo. Pelo menos agora você pode dizer que beijou uma _cheerleader_."

Aquilo fez com que Arthur soltasse uma risada pelo nariz, empurrando-o com o ombro numa imitação do gesto de Merlin alguns minutos antes.

"Ora, cale a boca, Merlin."

"Você pode me calar, se quiser" Merlin ofereceu com um sorriso maroto e Arthur encarou-o por um momento, tentando descobrir se ele estava brincando.

Quando os olhos de Merlin baixaram para seus lábios, entretanto, Arthur inclinou-se para frente antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes. Dessa vez suas bocas se encaixaram melhor e Arthur sentiu um pouco da pressão conforme Merlin sugava seu lábio inferior delicadamente. Ele seguiu o exemplo do garoto e suspirou quando as mãos de Merlin emolduraram seu rosto, mantendo-o no lugar conforme Merlin inclinava o rosto ligeiramente para o lado, melhorando o ângulo.

Sentindo a necessidade de tocá-lo, Arthur levou as mãos até a nuca de Merlin, acariciando os cabelos dele ali e puxando-o para mais perto, encorajando-o a continuar. Merlin soltou um som do fundo da garganta e Arthur ofegou ao sentir a ponta da língua dele acariciando seu lábio. Arthur fez o mesmo e provou o gosto salgado da pele dele ali.

Então Merlin inclinou ainda mais o rosto e Arthur enterrou as pontas dos dedos na nuca do garoto quando a língua dele pediu passagem, úmida, ligeiramente áspera ao toque e com gosto de _Merlin_. Arthur tentou se aproximar mais de Merlin, mas já não havia espaço a vencer no colchão sem que um sentasse no colo do outro.

Como que ouvindo seus pensamentos, Merlin inclinou-se para frente, forçando Arthur para trás lentamente até que ele deitasse no colchão, com Merlin debruçado sobre ele, porém mantendo ainda uma distância entre eles.

"Está bom assim?" Merlin quebrou o beijo para checar e Arthur acenou avidamente.

"Ótimo" Arthur falou, subindo mais o corpo no colchão e puxando o garoto pela nuca para outro beijo.

Conforme suas línguas se tocavam tentativamente, Merlin foi abaixando lentamente o corpo até encostar no de Arthur.

"Me diga se quiser que eu pare" Merlin falou, distribuindo alguns beijos no queixo de Arthur.

"Não pare, por favor" Arthur ofegou, maravilhando-se com o peso do corpo do garoto sobre o seu.

Merlin voltou a beijar sua boca então, os polegares acariciando a lateral do seu rosto, suas orelhas, queixo, os dedos embrenhando-se nos seus cabelos... Arthur jamais imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto prazer com toques tão suaves. Quando Merlin abandonou sua boca mais uma vez para beijar a junção do seu maxilar com o pescoço, o quadril de Arthur se moveu para o alto como que por vontade própria e Merlin soltou um riso baixo, levantando-se para encará-lo com um sorriso torto no rosto.

"Vou tomar isso como um encorajamento" Merlin falou e Arthur sentiu-se envergonhado novamente.

"Sinto muito" ele pediu, um tanto ofegante.

"Não sinta" Merlin pressionou-se ainda mais de encontro a ele, daquela vez encaixando melhor seus corpos de modo que Arthur pudesse sentir a ereção dele contra a sua coxa. O membro de Arthur se contraiu em apreciação e era como se todo o sangue do seu corpo estivesse fluindo para aquela direção de um momento para outro.

Merlin voltou a beijá-lo, arranhando seu lábio inferior com os dentes e Arthur deixou as mãos deslizarem da nuca de Merlin para seus ombros, braços e costas, demorando-se na pele exposta da base da coluna do garoto antes de voltar para a nuca.

"Hmm" Merlin murmurou em meio ao beijo. Desgrudando seus lábios por um momento para sussurrar perto da sua boca. "Tem certeza que nunca fez isso antes? Quero dizer, não é como se você precisasse mentir sobre isso para mim..."

Tendo prestado mais atenção ao movimento dos lábios inchados e avermelhados de Merlin do que nas palavras que saíam deles, Arthur limitou-se a puxá-lo de volta para baixo. Merlin deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Arthur, que se preparou para o momento em que ele se afastaria, mas as mãos dele continuaram descendo até sua cintura e Arthur ofegou ao sentir as pontas dos dedos de Merlin se esgueirando por debaixo da sua camiseta conforme ele a empurrava para cima, explorando seu abdome.

"Tudo bem?" Merlin perguntou, encarando-o, preocupado. "Estou indo muito rápido?"

"Merlin" Arthur falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas significativamente.

"Cale a boca" Merlin adivinhou, divertido, voltando a beijá-lo, retomando as carícias em seu tórax ao mesmo tempo em que movia o quadril levemente para cima, soltando um arquejo ao fazê-lo.

Encorajado pelo avanço de Merlin, Arthur enfiou as mãos por debaixo do top dele, alisando-lhe as costas e a lateral do tronco. A pele de Merlin não era tão lisa ali quanto Arthur esperava que fosse, com algumas saliências que imaginava serem pequenas pintas espalhadas aqui e ali. Arthur fez questão de explorá-las com a ponta dos dedos, sem nunca abandonar o beijar, mordiscar e deslizar sensual de suas línguas.

"Deus" Arthur ofegou quando Merlin esbarrou a ponta do dedo num dos seus mamilos, seu quadril se movendo num espasmo novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que as pontas dos seus dedos se arqueavam em garras.

"Ouch!" Merlin se contorcer para longe das suas unhas.

"Desculpa!" Arthur pediu, alisando a pele agredida, ao que Merlin tornou a relaxar de encontro a ele.

"Tudo bem" Merlin garantiu e moveu o dedão sobre seu mamilo – agora rígido – mais uma vez, fazendo com que Arthur mordesse o lábio inferior, dessa vez mantendo o resto do corpo imóvel.

Com um sorriso convencido no rosto, Merlin desceu uma trilha de beijos pelo queixo e garganta de Arthur, alternando entre esfregar a ponta dos dedos na pele sensível do mamilo e puxá-lo suavemente com os dedos em pinça. A respiração de Arthur ficou cada vez mais entrecortada e ele encarou o teto do quarto sem realmente vê-lo. Merlin sugava avidamente a pele sobre o osso da sua clavícula e Arthur tentava não pensar em como seria se ele estivesse sugando seu mamilo, em vez disso.

"Posso tirar sua camisa?" Merlin perguntou e Arthur assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente.

"Sim, por favor."

Merlin sentou-se sobre as coxas de Arthur, que levantou o tronco para ajudá-lo a retirar sua camisa. Quando olhou para Merlin, no entanto, Arthur sentiu uma vertigem – provavelmente devido à falta de oxigenação no cérebro. Por um momento, tinha se esquecido da roupa de Merlin e a visão da saia rodada que não chegava a cobrir nem metade das coxas do garoto foi quase um choque.

"Deus, Arthur..."

Arthur focalizou o rosto do garoto novamente. Com uma expressão enlevada, Merlin encheu a mão com os peitorais de Arthur e grunhiu. O ruído viajou direto para o pênis de Arthur, que já estava ficando desconfortável dentro dos jeans.

De todas as vezes em que Arthur fantasiara com Merlin naquela mesma cama, ele nunca tinha imaginado uma cena como aquela. Nas suas fantasias, era Arthur quem jogava Merlin na cama; era Arthur quem beijava Merlin até ele gemer e quase perder os sentidos; era Arthur quem idolatrava o corpo de Merlin. Não o contrário.

Ainda assim, Arthur tinha que admitir que estava gostando de deixar Merlin no controle – e o garoto obviamente estava adorando cada segundo daquilo, a julgar pela maneira como voltou a beijá-lo, agora balançando o quadril num movimento tão suave quanto delicioso. E, por mais que Arthur estivesse ansioso por ver Merlin sem roupa, também estava relutante em despi-lo do uniforme. Felizmente, ele não parecia disposto a dar uma escolha a Arthur quanto àquilo, ocupado demais distribuindo beijos pelo tórax de Arthur até envolver um dos seus mamilos com os lábios.

Arthur se contorceu de tesão, desde os dedos do pé até o topo da coluna dorsal, jogando a cabeça para trás e trazendo Merlin para mais perto. O abdome de Merlin roçou contra a frente da calça de Arthur e ele soltou um grunhido quase sofrido. Enquanto isso, a mão de Merlin brincou por um momento perto do cós da calça de Arthur, que engoliu um xingamento. Queria pedir para Merlin ir em frente, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria que acabasse tão cedo. Arthur deslizou as próprias mãos pela base da coluna de Merlin e então passou-as para as coxas do moreno, segurando-o firmemente e encorajando-o a mover mais o quadril.

Merlin aquiesceu com um grunhido, voltando a atacar os lábios de Arthur enquanto se esfregava nele deliberadamente, agora. Arthur gemeu em meio ao beijo quando Merlin abriu o botão dos seus jeans, descendo o zíper lentamente.

"Me diga para parar" Merlin meio pediu, meio desafiou, mas Arthur continuou a beijá-lo, as mãos agora subindo lentamente por baixo da saia de Merlin, os polegares acariciando os músculos tensos das coxas do garoto conforme ele se movia. Merlin enfiou a mão por dentro da cueca de Arthur e envolveu-o com firmeza, libertando-o. Arthur ofegou e enterrou os dedos na carne firme do traseiro de Merlin.

Eles já não se beijavam mais, apenas ofegavam um na boca do outro, respirando o mesmo ar, as línguas se encontrando vez ou outra. Merlin parou por um momento para enfiar a mão livre debaixo da saia e logo ele estava estimulando a ambos de uma só vez num ritmo cada vez mais alucinado. Arthur arriscou olhar para baixo, tento um vislumbre do pênis de Merlin por baixo das pregas da saia, um mero borrão entre o ir e vir da mão dele, e aquilo foi demais para ele. Arthur soltou uma exclamação ao gozar, despejando seu sêmen sobre o próprio estômago. Merlin puxou o ar mais algumas vezes em arquejos e então ele também estava se derramando sobre a virilha de Arthur com um choramingo.

Enquanto ambos recuperavam o fôlego, Arthur bebeu da imagem de Merlin daquele jeito desarranjado, corado, satisfeito. Iria se masturbar com aquela lembrança por meses, sabia disso.

Arthur sabia que acabaria se distanciando dos amigos nos próximos anos, já que apenas Leon o acompanharia para Harvard. Gwaine e Percy iriam para Yale, Lance para Stanford e Elyan ainda ficaria mais um ano para terminar o colegial. Mas Arthur sabia que eles continuariam melhores amigos, mesmo com a distância.

Era de Merlin que Arthur mais temia a separação.

Eles não eram amigos e Arthur sabia que a culpa daquilo era sua. Afinal, Merlin era a mais amigável das pessoas e conquistara seus melhores amigos logo nos primeiros dias como Water Boy. Arthur tinha que admitir que Merlin o conquistara logo na primeira vez que colocara os olhos nele, no entanto. Mas o loiro ficara tão apavorado com os próprios sentimentos para com o garoto que o afastara, temendo o que poderia fazer caso o deixasse penetrar suas barreiras. Ainda assim, de alguma forma Merlin conseguira penetrá-las mesmo sem sua permissão.

Merlin saiu de cima dele com um gemido, deixando-se cair ao seu lado na cama.

"Seu celular está tocando" Merlin informou, tendo sentido – e ouvido – as vibrações do aparelho através do colchão.

"Eu sei" Arthur ignorou o aparelho e olhou para o lado, encontrando Merlin ajeitando as próprias roupas e limpando a mão suja de sêmen na saia. "Hngh" Arthur grunhiu, segurando o antebraço do garoto, tomando o cuidado de evitar os pulsos avermelhados. "Tem lencinhos no criado."

Merlin assentiu e ficou de quatro na cama para alcançar os lenços, oferecendo a visão do seu traseiro para Arthur, que engoliu em seco, ajeitando a própria calça antes que Merlin voltasse para junto dele com alguns lenços umedecidos. Ao invés de aceitá-los, entretanto, Arthur segurou a mão de Merlin, trazendo-a para seus lábios e beijando-lhe suavemente o pulso machucado.

"Sinto tanto por isso."

"Não foi você quem fez isso" Merlin sorriu, puxando a mão de volta e colocando-se a limpar a bagunça no abdome de Arthur.

"Mas eu permiti que acontecesse" Arthur levantou um pouco o tronco apoiando os cotovelos na cama para observar enquanto ele o limpava. "Não é de hoje que Valiant desrespeita você. Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa antes que ele chegasse a esse ponto-"

"Arthur" Merlin silenciou-o com um beijo suave nos lábios. "Não se preocupe com isso agora. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, está bem? Além do mais, isso aqui não teria acontecido, se não fosse pelo que Valiant fez" ele mostrou o lenço sujo com uma expressão travessa antes de jogá-lo no lixo ao lado da cama.

Arthur aproveitou a distração dele para se levantar, invertendo as posições. Merlin caiu na cama com uma exclamação de surpresa e Arthur debruçou-se sobre ele, beijando-o lenta e suavemente, sem pressa. Merlin soltou um som de aprovação do fundo da garganta, relaxando debaixo do peso de Arthur.

"Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar isso" Arthur falou algum tempo depois, deslizando a ponta do nariz preguiçosamente pelo maxilar e pescoço de Merlin. "Mas quantas pessoas você já beijou desse jeito?"

"Só uma." Merlin soou divertido ao responder e Arthur fechou a cara, parando para encará-lo, desconfiado. "É sério" Merlin insistiu, arrumando uma mecha do cabelo de Arthur. "Foi um garoto que conheci numa festa no final do ano passado."

Arthur fechou ainda mais a cara, discutindo consigo mesmo sobre a prudência de perguntar mais a respeito. E se eles ainda estivessem saindo? Arthur não podia deixar de pensar que poderia ter evitado aquilo, caso tivesse tomado alguma atitude antes.

"Mas ele mora no Canadá, então duvido que vá encontrá-lo novamente algum dia" Merlin continuou, sem que Arthur precisasse perguntar. "E não foi bem _desse jeito_ , exatamente. Foram só uns amassos de leve" Merlin deu de ombros. "Não era como se tivéssemos alguma privacidade, de qualquer jeito, no meio de todo mundo."

Arthur não se sentiu muito confortado com a maneira como Merlin dissera aquilo, dando a entender que teria acontecido muito mais do que 'uns amassos de leve' se pelo menos eles tivessem tido a oportunidade. E então Arthur começou a se questionar se aquilo que havia acabado de acontecer era apenas uma questão de momento e oportunidade para Merlin, o que acrescentou mais algumas rugas em sua testa já bastante franzida.

"Ei" Merlin falou, tocando a lateral do seu rosto com a ponta do dedo, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Venha aqui."

Arthur se deixou puxar para outro beijo e, lentamente, a tensão foi abandonando-o – ou melhor, se transformando em outro tipo de tensão, uma que ele poderia dar um jeito de dispersar. Merlin gemeu ao redor da língua de Arthur e abriu mais as pernas para que Arthur se acomodasse entre elas, encaixando seus quadris.

Foi então que alguém bateu na porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

"Arthur, nós acabamos de... Jesus Cristo!" Leon exclamou, virando-se para o outro lado enquanto Arthur e Merlin se sentavam na cama rapidamente, ajeitando as próprias roupas. "Desculpa! E-Eu não imaginei..."

"O que foi?" alguém perguntou e no instante seguinte Percy apareceu, segurando algumas roupas. "Ah. Bem, isso explica porque ele não atendeu à ligação do Lance. Merlin, achamos suas roupas, se é que você ainda se importa com isso..."

Arthur podia praticamente sentir o calor emanando do rosto de Merlin conforme ele tentava esconder as próprias pernas com as mãos.

" _Leon, avise a Princesa que não fui eu quem manchou o sofá da sala de visitas"_ eles ouviram a voz de Gwaine ao longe. _"Como conseguiram fazer isso, aliás? Parece ácido!"_

"É melhor irmos antes que Gwaine resolva vir checar Merlin pessoalmente" Percy falou, deixando as roupas de Merlin numa cadeira e puxando um Leon envergonhado para fora. "Lance pediu para avisar que ele vai levar a irmã de Elyan embora e nós já estamos de saída, então vocês podem continuar... estudando anatomia à vontade."

"Obrigado, caras!" Arthur gritou quando a porta já estava se fechando.

" _Eu ouvi direito? Você disse estudar?"_ eles ouviram a voz de Gwaine do corredor. _"A Princesa está estudando uma hora dessas?"_

" _Arthur está ajudando Merlin com as aulas de literatura"_ Percy acudiu. " _Você sabe o tamanho do nerd que ele na verdade é. Principalmente quando o assunto é poesia. Agora vamos antes que você termine de beber toda a cerveja."_

" _Mas quem em sã consciência desperdiçaria tanta cerveja-!"_

"Que foi?" Arthur encarou Merlin com uma sobrancelha arqueada ao perceber que estava sendo observado.

"Você não está preocupado com o que seus amigos vão pensar disso?" Merlin perguntou, analisando-o com curiosidade.

Arthur encolheu os ombros.

"Não de verdade. Eles são bons amigos."

"Sim, mas... A escola toda viu você me carregando para o seu quarto. As pessoas vão falar, você sabe... A escola toda provavelmente vai comentar sobre isso pelo resto do ano..."

"Eles vão falar de qualquer jeito, então melhor fazer por merecer" Arthur encolheu os ombros novamente. "Além do mais, estarei me formando em algumas semanas."

As sobrancelhas de Merlin se elevaram, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário, limitando-se a desenhar formas na colcha com a ponta do dedo. Eles estavam sentados na beirada da cama agora, lado a lado, porém sem se tocarem.

"Você já sabe para onde vai?" Merlin perguntou.

"Harvard" Arthur assistiu quando os ombros de Merlin caíram. "Mas pretendo voltar todo final de semana para casa."

Merlin bufou.

"Você diz isso agora. Depois não vai querer perder as festas dos amigos. Sei como é."

Arthur alcançou a mão de Merlin.

"Não se eu tiver um motivo melhor para vir" ele falou, acariciando a mão do com o garoto com o polegar.

Merlin lançou um olhar furtivo para Arthur antes de tornar a baixar os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando disfarçar um sorriso.

"Quer ir ao baile comigo?" Arthur perguntou num impulso.

"O quê?" Merlin voltou-se para ele totalmente agora, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta em espanto.

Arthur fez com que Merlin se deitasse no colchão novamente, voltando a se acomodar sobre ele e enfiando o nariz na curva do seu pescoço.

"Vá ao baile comigo" ele falou, lambendo a pele logo abaixo da orelha dele.

"Ngh" Merlin murmurou, ofegando quando Arthur chupou o local, sentindo a pulsação acelerada dele.

"Diga 'sim'."

Arthur chupou novamente.

"Sim!"

"Ótimo. Agora que tal eu ajudar você a tirar esse uniforme?"

"Deus, sim!"

.Fim.


End file.
